Gardeners, botanists, interior landscapers, greenhouse professionals, biology teachers, researchers and others that work with plants depend upon a variety of plant maintenance tools, equipment and supplies. Often these items must be carried by hand which commonly leads to inconvenience and inefficient use of time as most of these items are normally required to be carried separately.
Typically, prior art watering cans provided a means by which users could carry and disperse the fluids contained in the watering can. However, useful fertilizers, chemical, organic, inorganic or otherwise, would have to be premixed with said fluids before carrying away the watering can. This forces users to spend time searching to locate their fertilizers, measuring tools, watering can and numerous other tools, and often forces them to make trips back and forth between locations when not enough can be carried with them on a single trip. Proper use of the prior variant is impossible when the fertilizer is held in containers so voluminous as to make physically carrying them impracticable or even impossible. Additionally, the former variant is wasteful, causing a great loss of time by forcing users to make back and forth trips.
A user could reasonably transfer enough of the fertilizer into a second container in order to carry both that container and the watering can and then perform mixing operations by using portions of fertilizer from the second container, thus avoiding the need to make wasteful trips back and forth for fertilizer. However, as a result, the user's hands are now occupied holding a second container making it awkward if not impossible to carry other useful items (a garden hose for instance).
Later prior art developed incorporating the use of separate chambers within watering cans to store liquid fertilizer. This allowed for the transporting of liquid fertilizers with the watering can, avoiding the need for a second container for transporting fertilizer, thus again freeing the user's hand to carry other containers and useful objects. However, these prior art inventions failed to place separate chambers in efficient and/or convenient locations.
Another limitation of prior art watering cans exists where the nozzles used are commonly comprised of rigid materials that do not bend. This is undesirable in situations when trying to disperse liquid at high and hard to reach areas. Other attempts at providing flexible nozzles are little more then rubber tubes that lack the rigidity to be used practically without support to hold the nozzles in place.
Further, the prior art does not provide users with additional pouches, storage means or other tool carrying means, as part of the single watering can unit, forcing users to rely on multiple trips for tools and/or to carry their tools by other means.
Also, the prior art does not provide a convenient means to mark the instances of unit use.
Additionally, no prior art combines features in one watering can unit to overcome all these shortcomings found in the art.
What is needed is a light weight, portable, accessory-tool carrying watering can and storage apparatus that comprises a separate liquid or solid fertilizer storage chamber that is efficiently and conveniently located with a directionally adjustable, yet ridged, nozzle. The present invention provides a solution to all these shortcomings.